Ball of Fire/transcript
Narrator: It was story time again, and little Squeak listened breathlessly, as scratch told how thousands of years ago, he rescued a baby elephant with long brown hair, pulls the creature out from the deep snow. that was hopelessly trapped in a deep snowdrift. But then Squeak laughed for he had never heard of an elephant with long brown hair. Colonel Bleep, however explained, that Scratch could have actually rescued a baby mammoth, a prehistoric animal of the elephant family. showcase of the mammoths. These ancient animals had long trunks and great, curved tusks, but unlike the elephants of today, mammoths were covered with long, shaggy hair to protect them from the cold. Long ago, these creatures roamed the frozen north lands, until the frigid glaciers of the great Ice Age caused them to disappear... forever. glaciers cover the mammoths. Even today, explorers sometimes find the bodies of these creatures, frozen in solid ice. Little Squeak wished to hear more about these fascinating fellows, but. Cuckoo! Cuckoo! Already it was bedtime for the puppet and time for Scratch to man the colonel's powerful radar scope which scanned the heavens every hour of the day and night. Several hours later, through the radar scope, the caveman sighted a strange, glowing object bearing down on the Earth at tremendous speed. large flaming object appears whizzes through the radar's scope. Scratch quickly recognized it to be a flaming meteor! There was no time to alert the sleeping Colonel Bleep, for only seconds remained before this giant meteor would smash the Earth to smithereens! quickly enters the Futomic Time Transformer. Scratch, dashed to the Futomic Time Transport, snatched down the hatch, and was off with the speed of lightning. In a desperate attempt to intercept the onrushing object, straight for the flaming fireball, he streaked. Forcing it to a gradual halt, rams the Futomic Time Transformer into the meteor. By ramming it head on! rams into it again, Again and again! does so again. With the time transport machine. The noise of the battle awakened Bleep, who rushed to the radar scope, in time to see Scratch stop the flaming meteor only a mile above the frozen mountains of Northern Asia. For a moment, the fireball hung suspended in midair, its scorching heat melting the ice and snow on the ground below. mountains' snow rapidly melts away. With a mighty effort, powerfully smashes the meteor away from the Earth. Scratch drove his machine smack into the meteor, this time hurling it back into outer space. Our planet was saved, but now, poor Scratch was in even greater danger, for the force of the impact had strung open the hatch of the transformer capsule, flinging the caveman through the air. transformer breaks into two, and Scratch falls from the sky and onto a rock, To be snagged by the limb of a tree high on a cliff. Now at this dizzy height, Scratch dangled precariously over the deadly, jagged rocks far below. then onto a small tree branch. Without delay, Colonel Bleep streaked off in the night to rescue his brave companion. colonel flies as quickly as possible to Scratch's location. But was there time? Already, the tree branch was beginning to crack under the caveman's weight. Seconds later, Bleep arrived on the scene at the very instant the tree branch snapped, and down tumbled Scratch! branch breaks, and Scratch falls down below Scratch: HELP! Narrator: To certain death on the rocks below! The colonel was stunned! But then, he noticed a strange looking shadow moving down below where Scratch had fallen. colonel moves down to the bottom. Bleep could scarcely believe his eyes, for there stood a huge, hairy mammoth, its curved tusks gleaming in the bright moonlight, and safely cradled in its powerful trunk was Scratch himself, safe and sound as ever. flashbacks play. For as strange as it may seem, the thawing heat of the flaming meteor had freed this prehistoric monster from his icy prison. And stranger still, this particular mammoth was the very one Scratch had rescued from the snowdrift thousands of years ago. And now, Jumbo, for that was the mammoth's name, had repaid the caveman by catching Scratch just in time to save his old friend from certain death. Yes, Scratch was saved, but what about Jumbo? It would certainly be lonely for the only living mammoth in the world. put the mammoth in the Futonic Time Transformer. And so Bleep decided they must use the time transport machine to send Jumbo back into the past and let him live with his friend and family, but not before a quick stop at Zero Zero Island, appears to the mammoth, much to his surprise. to let little Squeak see for himself that elephants with hair really exist, or at least they did, thousands of years ago. Category:Transcripts